The Weekend Whip
The Weekend Whip is the official theme song of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu composed by The Fold. Lyrics It's time for training and we're getting started - it's on, you know And we wanna see you whip and shout it - we rock, you roll They say, go slow And everything just stands so still We say, go go! We're ready for the fight, we know the drill Monday morning and we feel defeated, seems so long ago Tuesday's comin' we just keep on beatin' 'Til we're in our zone They say, go slow And everything just stands so still We say, go go! You're gonna see us rip into it We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip Wednesday mornin' and we soon discover we gotta push our game We slept through Thursday just to get it over The whip's a day away! They say, go slow! And everything just stands so still We say, go go! You're gonna see us rip into it We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip Yeah! Yeah! They say, no no! but we don't wanna sit around no more We say, go go! You're gonna see us rip into it We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip (Jump up kick back whip around and spin) Trivia *Kai, Zane, Cole, and Jay danced to this song at the Ninjago Talent show in "The Royal Blacksmiths." **An instrumental version of the song was heard in "Tick Tock" while the song itself was heard in "The Art of the Silent Fist", "The Invitation" and "The Hatching." *In the music video for this song, the members of The Fold wear red, blue, black, and white, referencing the Ninjas' elemental colors. The video also features a young boy wearing green, referencing young Lloyd. *The Weekend Whip was remixed seven times: once for the "Rebooted" story arc (as the Weekend Whip Remix), once for the "Tournament of Elements" story arc (as the Anacondrai Remix), once for the "Possesion" story arc (as the Ghost Whip), once for the "Skybound" story arc (as the Pirate Whip), once for "Day of the Departed" (as the Rift Whip), once for the "Hands of Time" story arc (as the Temporal Whip) and once for The LEGO Ninjago Movie (as the Weekend Whip Remastered). However, the latter sounds identical to the original version. *In The LEGO Ninjago Movie when Lord Garmadon calls Lloyd on his phone, his ringtone is The Weekend Whip. *Since Lloyd was apart of the season 2 intro the creators were forced to slow the song down in the intro. Gallery File:The Fold "The Weekend Whip" FULL VERSION LYRICS HQ LEGO NINJAGO File:LEGO Ninjago Rebooted NEW THEME SONG! "The Weekend Whip" Remixed-1 File:LEGO_NINJAGO_Tournament_Whip! File:LEGO NINJAGO "Ghost Whip" Season 5, 2015 by The Fold & Kruegersound-0 File:LEGO NINJAGO Season 6 "Pirate Whip" by The Fold File:LEGO NINJAGO "The Rift Whip" (Weekend Whip Reworked) The Fold — High Quality Audio|thumb|190x190px File:LEGO NINJAGO "The Temporal Whip" (High Quality Audio) by The Fold, Season 7 pl:The Weekend Whip Category:Ninjago Category:Music Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:The Fold Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015 Category:2014 Category:2013 Category:2016 Category:Skybound Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time